Look to the Stars
by Heatherwind
Summary: All is peaceful.Mapletree has a feeling that two apprentices in her clan have a destiny so great that it can shape,the future of her clan.Maybe...
1. Allegiances

**ALLIGIANCES**

**LEADER: Runningstar-light brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes**

**DEPUTY: Rockfur-gray tom,apprentice-Patchpaw**

**MEDICINE CAT: Starfire-fire colored she-cat**

**WARRIORS: Mapletree-dark brown she-cat with amber eyes**

**Smokewhisp-gray tom with darker stripes**

**Hollyleaf-black she-cat,apprentice-Dawnpaw**

**Forestpelt-tortieshell tom**

**Amberfur-honey colored tom with blue eyes,apprentice-Sunpaw**

**Redfoot-dark brown tom with amber eyes**

**Lifewing-pure white she-cat,apprentice-Sandpaw**

**Prickefur-light gray tom,apprentice-Driftingpaw**

**Steelclaw-gray and black tabby tom with very long claws**

**Creampelt-cream colored she-cat,apprentice,Applepaw**

**Honeyflower-auburn she-cat with gray eyes**

**APPRENTICES:Sunpaw-golden tabby tom**

**Driftingpaw-gray she-cat with white paws**

**Patchpaw-white tom with brown paws and a black tail tip.**

**Sandpaw-ginger she-cat**

**Dawnpaw-tortieshell she-cat with emerald green eyes**

**Applepaw-reddish-brown she-cat **

**QUEENS: Rosethorn-black she-cat with green eyes,mother of  
****Graykit,and Rosekit**

**Blacktail-white she-cat with a very long black tail **

**Here guys!I decided to do an allegiances chappie!Enjoy.Though I will not**

**uptdate unless I get two more reviews.The next chappie is the longest and**

**gives the most info.See ya! -Heatherwind**


	2. Leafbare is Over

chapter 1

Dawnpaw woke to a prodding in her side.She looked up to see Patchpaw standing over her."Come on"he mewed to her,"we're going hunting"he finished."I'll wait for you by the gorse tunnel."he mewed before padding out of the apprentices den to the gorse tunnel.Dawnpaw got to her paws and stretched,hoping not to wake any of the other slumbering apprentices,before padding outside to join Patchpaw.

Before she knew it,she was racing through the forest with Patchpaw by her side.She was enjoying the exhilaration of the wind streaming through her fur,but she also knew that prey had to be caught.She paused by the river-bed only to smooth down her ruffled fur,Patchpaw on the other hand was already successfully scooping a plump,silvery fish,out of the water."Wow!"he exclaimed,"look at the size of this fish!"he mewed to Dawnpaw excitedly.Patchpaw was right._This fish is very plump for the forest just coming out of leaf-bare!StarClan must be granting us a good season!_Dawnpaw thought."You're right Patchpaw!You know,if there is one fish like this there's bound to be more!"she meowed to him,"come on,lets fish more."she finished,before turning to the river to begin fishing.

When the two apprentices fished until nearly sun-high,they both were carrying enough fish put together to feed the whole clan.As they were putting the last of the fish on the fresh-kill pile,Hollyleaf,Dawnpaw's mentor,had padded over to them to observe the fresh-kill pile.She then turned to the two apprentices,"very well done you two.A job well done!"she praised."Now,get some prey to share,and then get some rest.You'll be going to the Gathering tonight."

**Good chapter,huh?Well now I have writer's block.I'll figure something out!+curses brain for having writer's block+**

**No flamers please!**

**Next chapter:Coming soon!**


	3. New friends,old rivals

chapter 2

Dawnpaw happily ran towards the island.But stopped to see that her clan was far behind,so she rested for a moment._It'll be so nice to see Sparrowpaw again!_she thought.She purred quietly at the thought of seeing the tabby apprentice again,but another thought creeped over her mind.Him not being there._Thistles and thorns!_she thought gruesomely.She gave out a low growl just as Patchpaw came up to her,"hey Dawnpaw,come on we have to get to the gathering!"he exclaimed.Dawnpaw pondered for a moment and thought that Patchpaw was right.Besides,she hadn't been to a gathering since two moons ago,so she decided to look at the bright side of things,and not the down.

Dawnpaw hurried her way through the jumble of pelts,hoping to find Sparrowpaw."Hey Dawnpaw,"someone yowled.She swivled her head around to see Sparrowpaw racing towards her,"hi there Sparrowpaw."she purred as he came up,"how are things in WindClan?"she asked."fine"he replied drawing one paw over his ear.Dawnpaw opened her mouth to reply but Sparrowpaw pricked his ears at the sound of his leader,Waterstar,signaling the beginning of the gathering.

**not done yet,bonus paragraph!**

At the end of the gathering,the apprentices had said their good-byes and started heading towards their camps.The clans were peaceful,at least right now,and because of the peace no one knew if or when a battle would come.But,little did any cat know that Sparrowpaw and Dawnpaw were meeting at:

**Whispering Water cave**

**hey WWc my idea,duh i do not own warriors,i merely write my awesome ideas!**

**next chappy comin' soon! sparrow x dawn .yeah its short but im writing the next chappy now.**

**Heatherflower**


End file.
